


Of Video Games and Apple Pie

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Nekoma, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: Wherein Kuroo and Kenma has a tradition of eating apple pie and drinking their hot chocolates while sitting side by side. No words included, presence were enough for them to feel secure.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	Of Video Games and Apple Pie

The moon glows bright up in the night sky as the cold breeze surrounds the air. It was a chilly evening as the winter season is arriving soon, eventually, everything will be surrounded by thick layers of snow. Winter season means staying inside to keep yourself warm or going out to go do some outdoor activities like building snowmen, having a snowball fight, making snow angels, skiing, and more. 

But, for a certain pudding-head male, it means staying up all night playing some video games and eating apple pie at the same time with someone. After that, it means sitting in front of a fireplace with blankets around their shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate warming up their hands. 

As the clock strikes 10 in the evening, Kenma finds himself bundled up in blankets and pillows on his bed with his controller in his hands, focusing on beating the hard level displaying on his screen with a raven-haired male sitting down on the floor with a book in his hands. 

"Kenma, you should stop playing that game now. You've been on it for hours. Aren't you tired?" Kuroo asked as he closed the book in his hands and placing it back on the little bookshelf Kenma has in his room. 

Technically, it was Kuroo who placed it there. Kenma didn't want to put it in there but Kuroo begged him and eventually, he agreed. The reason? Kuroo wants to read something whenever he comes over and spends the day with the 2nd year. 

Kuroo heard a soft no from where Kenma is sitting. He looked over his shoulder and saw the tired look on the latter's face. Kuroo stood up and stretched for a bit before making his way towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" He heard the younger asked so he looks back and gives him a soft smile.

"I'll just get something downstairs real quick. I'll be back in a minute or two." With that, he was out of Kenma's sight. Kenma shrugs his shoulder and continued playing the game as the level was finally reaching its end. 

Within a minute, he defeated the final boss as the screen flashed that he won. Kenma smiled and cheered silently as he kicks out the blanket away from him to turn off the screen, placing back the controller on where it belongs. Going back to his bed, the door to his room opens and it revealed his best friend with a tray in his hands. 

"Look what I've got." As soon as Kuroo said those words, Kenma can smell the familiar scent coming from the tray. 

"Apple pie?" Kuroo chuckles and nods his head, placing the tray down on top of the coffee table in Kenma's room. Kenma immediately sat down with the taller male following him once the tray was set on the coffee table in front of them. 

Without wasting his time, Kenma got a piece for himself. Kuroo settled down beside him and took a sip on his hot choco. They can hear the laughter of children playing outside as the wind blew against the window. The sound of the clock ticking is the only sound that can be heard inside Kenma's room. They keep their mouth shut, just feeling each other's presence as they satisfy themselves with apple pie and hot choco on a cold winter night. 

An hour has passed with them sitting in silence, no words were heard from the both of them. Just simple touches were enough to ensure one another that they were there for each other, no matter what.

A phone ring breaks the silent and comforting atmosphere around them and Kenma could tell it was his phone. He reluctantly got up from his position and grabbed his phone on his computer table. It flashed Yaku's name. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kenma! What are you doing for tonight?" He heard the other asked from the other side of the call. 

"Oh, you know. The tradition." He simply answered as he sat on his gaming seat, his mug of hot choco in his left hand, keeping it warm.

"I was about to invite tonight. The others were coming to my house and spend the night. But hey, what tradition are you talking about?"

Kenma took a sip and smiled when Yaku told him the others were coming. He wants to go too but he's spending the night with Kuroo. Well, they can just go and visit them the other day, can't they?

"Uh, playing video games, eating apple pie, and matching it up with hot chocolates. The usual thing that Kuroo and I do." 

"Ohh, so you're doing it all alone?"

"What? What do you mean by alone, Yaku?"

"Kenma, Kuroo died a year ago. Please let him go already."


End file.
